fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Rosalina
.]] Baby Rosalina is the baby form of Rosalina the princess and mother of the Lumas. As Rosalina is the same age as the Pseudo Bros. (which is over 4000 years of age) it is unknown and unexplained how she appeared with the Mario crew in various games as a baby at the same time. She is one of the star children for many of the games before finally relinquishing her power in Diaper Duty 7 to return to live with the Lumas on the space station. Diaper Duty series The Eggs Baby Rosalina will make her first appearance in Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs where she was mentioned as a contender for the next star child after Bowser lost his star status. However none of the other babies knew who she was so a signal beam was sent up by E. Gadd to find her. While the other star child contenders were kidnapped Rosalina appeared and became the seventh star child and helped the other six save Baby Daisy, Baby Waluigi and Baby Funky Kong. Baby Peach's Turn to Shine Baby Rosalina will again appear in the third game in the Diaper Duty series Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shine. The game is slated for release in 2010. She is a playable character after she is saved. Piranha Plant Storms Rosalina appears as a playable character once again in Diaper Duty 4: Piranha Plant Storms. She waits out in space along with Baby Donkey Kong and Baby Peach. The three are the only playable star children in the entire game. She appears to own a Shroom Ship so she can travel between her station and earth at any time. Koopa Kid Gets Mad Rosalina is once again playable in Diaper Duty 5: Koopa Kid Gets Mad. Here she appears very out of her element and is found in the Jungle Japes level being held hostage by Prince K. Rool. She is playable after being rescued in the fourth level. Baby Birdo is Born In her last playable appearance Rosalina appears in Diaper Duty 6: Baby Birdo is Born. She is the second character to be playable, she answers Yoshi's distress call straight away and is playable from the second level onwards. Nega Star Children Rosalina appears only briefly as a non playable character in Diaper Duty 7: The Nega Star Children where she reliquishes her star child power amongst the agreement of the other star children to return it to Baby Bowser. She leaves immediatly to return to be with the Lumas. Super Baby Mario Kart Baby Rosalina will appear as a playable character in the Diaper Duty Spinoff Super Baby Mario Kart. Not much is currently known about the game as it is slated for release in 2009. The Lost Island Rosalina's appearance is once again limited to a cameo in Diaper Duty 9: The Lost Island where at the end she is summoned by the current star children to give them additional strength so she can defeat the powered up Prince K. Rool. Super Baby Partners Squad Baby Rosalina appears in the Super Baby Partners Squad game. She helps Baby Mario & Baby Luigi rescue Baby Peach & Baby Daisy from Baby Bowser by giving them special abilities and a few hints. She becomes a playable character after the game is completed. Category: Royalty Category: Children Category: Babies Category: Playable Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Diaper Duty Series